Cosmic Love
by Sirele
Summary: Just a short idea I came up with while listening to Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine.


"I can never find these stupid things!" She huffed, throwing the map of constellations down on the grass. He laughed a little but when he gained an angry glare he stopped chuckling and picked up the map to see if he could figure it out.

"It's not that bad, all you have to do is find one of the bigger stars and go from there." He explained, pointing to the sky after glancing at the map once more.

"It's not as easy as you think, Robert, there are billions of stars out there and you expect me to single out one of them!" He could tell she was upset that she could not see what the paper said she was supposed to. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." He soothed as he lifted her arm up and started to trace where the constellation was supposed to be. For the first few times that he traced the pattern she was only paying attention to him. Finally, it hit her. There actually was a shape in the stars.

"I can see it!"

Robert smiled and lightly pulled her so that she was facing him.

"I knew you could get it." He kissed her in congratulation. It was the simple things he did like that that amazed her. She turned back around and looked back up at the stars. She felt him breathe out a happy sigh and she realized that this, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. This was more than the lights of New York City at night, or even the sunrise over the beach in California, this was the perfect moment that they would look back on when they grew old and they would think wow.

She was interrupted from her reminiscing by a loud beeping. She looked away from the window and noticed that the monitor was more active than usual. A wave of hope washed over her as soon as a group of doctors flooded into the room. All at once, there was action that she couldn't understand and before she knew it she was out in the hallway, being told that she would have to wait outside.

The stars were all but forgotten when he kissed her again. This time it was a deeper kiss, a wanting kiss.

"What if someone-"

"Kitty, who is going to be outside at 11 o'clock at night looking into our backyard?" He interrupted.

He made a good point.

When the main doctor came out, she was expecting the worst; she couldn't help but think that this was it, that all of this waiting was for nothing, that she was going to have to say goodbye.

"Robert has infection from one of the cuts that he received the crash that is just now taking hold. We missed it because it was dormant until now."

An infection, so this really was the end.

"But, his white blood cells began fight the infection and the brain triggered that. We checked and made sure, but it looks like his brain activity is actually beginning to slowly recuperate. If his body keeps working like this he should wake up in a couple of days or even a few hours"

"Wait, so you're telling me that he's going to be okay?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"We hope so, and with lots of time, he'll be back to normal." The doctor smiled, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Can I go see him now?" She choked out, unable to control the flow of emotion.

She barley waited for the doctor to node before she pushed past him to rush to her husband's side.

"Honey, you're going to be okay, do you hear me, you're going to come back to me and Evan, and we'll be a family again" She sobbed. She couldn't help crying she was so relieved, and so scared that this was all a dream or that what the doctor said would not be true. She had spent so many months waiting in the dark, hoping for him to come back to her and this was that moment. Holding on had been so hard to do when everyone tried to convince her to let go, but she couldn't, not when she knew that the man she loved was still alive. She got up from the kneeling position that she had taken by the made and made her way back over to the window. She looked out ant the night sky and looked for any of the constellations that she knew. Waiting for this moment, was a lot like looking for shapes in the stars. Most people would think that it is impossible for someone to be really alive even when their brain is not working, just like most can not find shapes in the night sky. The very few that do hang on, and do believe, get rewarded with a beautiful scene above; shining like a light leading the way to happiness.


End file.
